Quelques mots chuchotés
by Shuasio
Summary: On a souvent tendance à ignorer la puissance que peuvent avoir les mots, seulement quelques mots. Des confessions, des aveux, des mots chuchotés et des vérités crachées au visage ! Voilà ce qu'il leur fallait...


**Disclaimer** : Teen Wolf ainsi que les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas (et c'est bien dommage).

**Rating** : K, il n'y a rien de vraiment terrible dans cette histoire mais ATTENTION présence d'un couple homme/homme.

**Pairing** : Sterek (Stiles et Derek).

Donc voilà un petit texte qui était un drabble à la base, mais je le trouve trop long que pour le mettre dans mon (futur (il ne tardera pas à arriver)) recueil de drabbles, je sais aussi qu'il n'est pas très long comme OS, mais bon…  
J'espère pouvoir vous offrir un moment de poésie, un moment de beauté mais surtout un moment de plaisir avec ce texte !

**Ps** : Je sais que ça change de mon style habituel d'écriture, mais j'espère que vous apprécierai. Bonne lecture et à bientôt mes petits louveteaux !

* * *

Quelques mots chuchotés sur un oreiller, au milieu des bois, dans un endroit caché. Des mots à peine audibles sortant de la bouche d'un homme amoureux, au coin du feu, comme une prière, un aveu ou tout simplement, la promesse d'un avenir heureux. Face à _celui_ qu'il aimait, ces mots sonnaient naturellement vrai, sortant difficilement mais sincèrement.

C'était toujours la même question, celle des _sentiments_.

Quelques mots inattendus qui font du bien, ceux qui font tourner la tête et trembler les mains. Ils font pousser des papillons dans le ventre et donnent l'impression qu'on peut voler, offrent des ailes et cette incroyable sensation de liberté. Ces mots protecteurs qui nous empêchent de voler trop loin pour ne pas se brûler les ailes, ils font sentir si bien qu'on en oublie le reste.

Oui, c'est vrai qu'on dit que l'amour donne des ailes et qu'il faut crier ses sentiments, mais peut-on faire face à la_ peur_ et comment ? Quoi que l'on fasse, on le regrettera peut-être. Si ça ne se passe pas comme on le voudrait, on sera manger par les _remords_ et si on ne fait rien, on aura des _regrets_. Alors pourquoi hésiter ? Le plus terrible, serait de ne pas _essayer_.

Quelques mots. Seulement quelques mots. Peut-être chuchotés pour ne pas réveiller les anges, ou tout simplement pour que personne ne les entende. Fallait-il prier pour une réponse ou pour qu'_il_ n'ait pas entendu ces quelques mots ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. Les yeux au sol et le reste du corps près à s'enfuir, _il_ restait tout de même là, à attendre quelque chose.

Mais_ il_ ignorait _quoi_.

C'est ainsi qu'après des secondes qui parurent des heures, _il_ eut enfin un cadeau du ciel. C'était simple et court comme un refrain, juste quelques mots. Juste assez. Juste ce qu'il fallait.

- **DS **–

_Vision de Derek, maison Stilinski._

L'alpha débarqua en sautant par la fenêtre, faisant sursauter l'hyperactif qui s'apprêtait déjà à sermonner le loup-garou – à une certaine distance de sécurité pour éviter tous coups de griffes inattendus. Il se leva de son lit et pointa un index menaçant en direction de son visiteur nocturne.

- Toi, alors toi ! Dès que tu m'auras dit ce que tu fous dans ma chambre à une heure pareille je vais te…

Derek c'était rapproché doucement et avait plaqué un doigt sur la bouche encore un peu ouverte de l'hyperactif. _Je t'en supplie, pour une fois… Laisse-moi parler._

- Ecoute Stiles... Tu sais bien que je suis quelqu'un qui ne parle pas beaucoup et encore moins à toi. Tout le contraire de toi qui n'arrête pas de parler à tout-va. Alors, promets-moi que tu vas me laisser parler et que tu ne m'interrompras pas tant que je n'ai pas finis…

Il laissa un blanc en retirant son doigt, attendant une remarque sarcastique dont seul le fils du shérif avait le secret. Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il hocha la tête pour seule réponse. _Si je dis que j'ai réussi à le faire taire, je suis sûr que personne ne me croira !_

- Ça fait très longtemps que j'ai quelque chose à te dire et je n'ai jamais trouvé le bon moment ou tout simplement la bonne manière de le faire. À chaque fois, je faisais marche arrière et je faisais tout pour que tu ne comprennes pas ce que je pensais vraiment !

L'alpha reprit son souffle après cette longue tirade, lui qui n'en avait pas vraiment l'habitude. Il ne savait pas si c'était un bon ou un mauvais signe que Stiles n'ai pas encore ouvert la bouche, mais ça commençait à l'inquiéter malgré tout.

- Je sais que ça peut paraitre bizarre, mais à chaque fois que je te frappais ou que je te disais… certaines choses, je le faisais seulement pour que tu ne comprennes pas.

C'était le moment, celui qu'il attendait depuis trop longtemps, quoi qu'il arrive désormais, il était trop tard pour qu'il puisse reculer. _Je t'en supplie Stiles, ne me rejette pas…_

- Je ne voulais pas que tu comprennes qu'avec toi j'étais faible, que j'étais humain. Tu sais bien que mon ancre c'était la colère, la rage et tous mes délires de vengeance… Mais depuis un certain temps, mon loup n'était apaisé que par une seule personne ! Et ça non plus je ne voulais pas que tu le comprennes…

Il reprit un grand bol d'aire avant de se lancer, sentant que son pouls s'était accéléré à chaque mot qu'il avait prononcé. Tous ses membres tremblaient de peur et d'appréhension, il priait pour que Stiles ne remarque pas tout cela, pour qu'il ne sache pas qu'au fond de lui, le grand méchant loup n'était qu'un faible. _Je ne suis rien, je suis ridicule… Pardon Stiles._

- Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi… non, je ne le crois pas. J'en suis sûr !

Derek ajouta quelques mots, juste quelques mots, beaucoup plus bas. Comme s'il les chuchotait. Peut-être en avait-il honte, ou il avait simplement peur de la réponse…

- Je… Je t'aime.

_Oui Stiles, je t'aime…_

- **DS** –

_Vision De Stiles, maison Stilinski._

L'adolescent jouait à son jeu en ligne préféré lorsque le loup-garou grognon passa par sa fenêtre comme s'il entrait chez lui. Il était tellement concentré sur ce qu'il faisait contre les monstres mythologiques qu'il devait combattre qu'il sursauta. _Encore ce satané sourwolf, il ne prend jamais de repos ? Il veut même me pourrir la vie au milieu de la nuit ?! _

Il se leva de son lit et pointa un index menaçant en direction de Son visiteur nocturne. _Et pourquoi je laisse toujours ma fenêtre ouverte aussi ?!_

- Toi, alors toi ! Dès que tu m'auras dit ce que tu fous dans ma chambre à une heure pareille je vais te…

Derek c'était rapproché doucement et avait plaqué un doigt sur la bouche encore un peu ouverte de l'hyperactif. _Je suis en plein rêve ou Derek-I'mTheAlphaNow-Hale a collé son index –tout aussi sexy que le reste de son corps quand on y pense- sur ma bouche ?!_

- Écoute Stiles... Tu sais bien que je suis quelqu'un qui ne parle pas beaucoup et encore moins à toi. Tout le contraire de toi qui n'arrête pas de parler à tout-va. Alors, promets-moi que tu vas me laisser parler et que tu ne m'interrompras pas tant que je n'ai pas finis…

_Comment ça je parle tout le temps ?! Et puis quoi encore… _Le cerveau de Stiles se mit à tourner à plein régime alors qu'il ressentait plusieurs émotions plutôt différentes : l'étonnement, la colère, l'admiration, etc.

Il voulut sortir une remarque sarcastique dont seul lui avait le secret, mais pour une fois où le loup avait réussi à faire une phrase complète, il décida de le laisser parler. Il hocha la tête pour seule réponse. _Je me demande bien ce qu'il me veut le gros poilu à la fin…_

- Ça fait très longtemps que j'ai quelque chose à te dire et je n'ai jamais trouvé le bon moment ou tout simplement la bonne manière de le faire… À chaque fois, je faisais marche arrière et je faisais tout pour que tu ne comprennes pas ce que je pensais vraiment !

Le fils du shérif dû utiliser toutes ces forces pour ne rien dire et rester silencieux face aux confessions nocturnes du lycanthrope.

- Je sais que ça peut paraitre bizarre, mais à chaque fois que je te frappais ou que je te disais… certaines choses, je le faisais seulement pour ne pas que tu comprennes.

_Parce que c'est censé expliquer tout peut-être ?! Ce n'est pas une excuse, tu es un loup-garou avec des délires de sadomasochistes ! _Le blanc que laissa l'alpha faillit le rendre fou, il avait des milliers de questions, mais il avait promis de ne prononcer aucun mot.

Il restait alors pendu aux lèvres de l'homme en face de lui en sachant que les réponses à toutes ces questions allaient probablement arriver. _Je t'en supplie Derek, dis-moi ce que tu veux me dire !_

- Je ne voulais que tu comprennes qu'avec toi j'étais faible, que j'étais humain.

_Depuis quand le loup le plus badass de Californie est Faible ?! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fumé, mais ça ne lui réussit pas…_

- Tu sais bien que mon ancre c'était la colère, la rage et tous mes délires de vengeance. Mais depuis un certain temps, mon loup n'était apaisé que par une seule personne… Et ça non plus, je ne voulais pas que tu le comprennes !

L'adolescent fit les yeux ronds en posant ses yeux sur les mains de l'alpha qui s'étaient mises à trembler. _Je lui fais peur ou je rêve ?! Il tremble plus qu'un vieux atteint d'Alzheimer… _

- Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi… non, je ne le crois pas. J'en suis sûr !

Stiles se sentait déjà perdre pieds, mais ce n'était que le début et il le savait, voyant arriver le problème à grands pas. Sa respiration devenait difficile, sa vue se troublait et tout son corps se mit à trembler comme une feuille. Ses jambes étaient alors aussi fragiles que du coton et l'alpha donna le coup de grâce à cette crise de panique sans même s'en rendre compte.

Derek ajouta quelques mots, juste quelques mots, beaucoup plus bas. Ce n'était rien, mais c'était tout de même beaucoup trop. Quelques mots chuchotés, comme une attaque silencieuse qui mit l'adolescent au sol.

- Je… Je t'aime.

_Derek, qu'as-tu fait ? Pourquoi m'as-tu fait ça…_

- **DS** -

_Manoir des Hale, 3 jours plus tard._

À peine une heure après être sorti de l'hôpital, le fils du shérif sautait déjà dans sa voiture - il avait attendu trop longtemps que pour rester un jour ou même une heure de plus sans bouger. Il se sentait tellement idiot d'avoir eu une crise de panique au pire moment ! Peu importe, il était temps de tout régler.

Il se gara en trombe juste devant la bâtisse en ruine, il savait que Derek avait un nouveau chez lui depuis déjà longtemps, mais Scott lui avait confié que l'alpha aimait y aller lorsqu'il se sentait mal. _Se cacher dans la maison où sa famille est morte calcinée, mais quelle bonne idée pour se remonter le moral ! Avec ce que je t'ai fait, tu dois vraiment te sentir mal… Pardon Derek._

Il hésita longtemps avant de prendre une grande bouffé d'air et de toquer à la porte, juste assez fort pour être entendu, mais pas plus, pour ne pas que cette maison aux bois complètement brûlé s'écroule avec lui juste en dessous. Personne ne répondit et, comme il s'en doutait, la porte était verrouillée. Ayant vu la voiture de l'alpha en arrivant, il savait très bien qu'il se cachait à l'intérieur.

- Derek ne fait pas l'idiot et ouvre-moi ! Si tu crois que ta Camaro allait passer inaperçu au milieu des bois, tu t'mets le doigt dans l'œil !

L'hyperactif criait alors qu'il savait pertinemment que même en chuchotant il aurait pu être entendu, mais il pensait que c'était la seule solution pour le faire sortir de sa tanière. _Mais quel gamin, il est vraiment immature quand il s'y met !_

- Même si elle est noire, ça ne fonctionne pas ! Surtout en pleine journée…

La technique n'était pas vraiment faite pour le lycanthrope, alors il préféra prendre le taureau par les cornes au lieu de s'enfuir. Il se recula de quelques pas pour prendre son élan et prépara son épaule à l'impact. _J'ai entendu dire que tu aimais la manière forte, alors ça risque de te plaire ! _

Il se mit à courir en criant comme s'il était un guerrier qui partait à la guerre, il ferma les yeux quelques pas avant l'impact comme si cela allait faire moins mal les yeux fermé. Derek –avec une mine de déterré- ouvrit la porte à ce moment-là et tomba en arrière en recevant le boulet de canon humain. _Mais il n'est pas normal cet enfant !_

- Stiles ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Si tu veux me tuer, ce n'est pas franchement la bonne manière !

- Merci, je vais bien !

_C'est quand même sur moi qu'il a atterri… Et je suis censé m'inquiéter pour cette tête de pioche ?! _L'adolescent claqua sa langue, ignorant totalement ce que le loup venait de dire.

- Tu vois quand tu veux ! Tu pourrais répondre quand on t'appelle !

- Je t'ai répondu puisque j'ouvrais la porte au moment où TU m'as foncé dessus comme un barbare !

Le fils du shérif se releva enfin pour libérer le loup de son emprise, il retira ensuite la poussière de son pantalon tout en ronchonnant des mots que Derek ne comprit pas. _Un barbare moi ? Non mais je prends ça de qui ça vient espèce de tortionnaire. _

- Bon ! La dernière fois je t'ai laissé parler sans jamais t'interrompre et ça, jusqu'à la fin ! Alors, pourrais-tu, s'il te plait, m'écouter sans me couper la parole pendant deux minutes ?

- Je ne coupe jamais la parole aux gens et si tu n'as rien dit à la fin, c'est parce que tu t'es évanoui pendant ta crise de panique.

Le jeune brun fit une grimace en baissant les yeux, ce qui rendit le loup très mal alaise. _Je suis vraiment un idiot, pourquoi je lui ai rappelé ce mauvais moment ?!_

- Pardon, vas-y je t'écoute.

- Je te hais. Oui je te hais… ou plutôt, je te haïssais jusqu'à ce que tu viennes me parler il y a trois jours. Il faut que tu me comprennes Derek !

L'adolescent poussa un soupir d'agacement en ébouriffant ses cheveux, il n'arrivait pas à remettre ces idées dans l'ordre et ne savait donc pas par où commencer. _Vas-y Stiles, dis ce que tu penses, dis-moi que je suis un monstre et que je te dégoûte. Fais-le vite, qu'on en finisse. Fais-le et achève-moi…_

- Je t'ai aimé comme un fou, tout ce temps où tu ne t'en doutais même pas je t'aie aimé autant qu'il l'était humainement possible. Demande à Scott… Ça fait longtemps qu'il sait que je préfère les garçons et il s'en fout, il m'aime pas moins pour autant. Mais lui dire que j'étais tombé amoureux de toi, il l'a beaucoup moins bien accepté, il lui a fallu du temps pour s'y faire et me soutenir lorsque j'étais au plus bas à cause de toi. Oui toi, qui ne me regardais même pas.

La colère se mélangeait à la tristesse et Stiles avait de plus en plus de mal à parler sans rien laisser paraitre, une larme perlant au coin de son œil. Derek, qui avait remonté ses yeux vers le visage d'habitude si angélique et joyeux de l'humain, ne savait plus quoi penser au milieu de ce déluge de sentiments. _C'est à cause de moi que tu es comme ça ? Excuse-moi Stiles… Mais qu'ai-je bien pu faire pour que tu me détestes autant, surtout si tu m'as aimé ?!_

- Pendant des mois j'ai attendu, je ne savais pas vraiment quoi, mais un seul signe de toi et je t'aurais tout avoué. Puis un jour, quand j'étais bien bas à cause de toutes ces déceptions, j'ai regardé la situation d'un nouvel œil et j'ai réalisé à quel point tu étais horrible et sans cœur. À partir ce de moment-là, je t'ai détesté.

Le loup tomba de haut, tout était de sa faute depuis le début, s'il n'avait pas été borné à vouloir cacher ses sentiments, il aurait pu ouvrir les yeux et voir les sentiments du jeune brun. Le gout amer des regrets dans le fond de la gorge, des mots tournaient sans cesse dans sa tête. Juste quelques mots. _Tout est ma faute, j'ai tout gâché. _

- Stiles, je…

- Je n'ai pas fini ! Lorsque tu es venu l'autre jour et que tu m'as dit ce que tu ressentais… ça m'a achevé, ça m'a fait tellement mal au cœur que j'ai cru que j'allais mourir.

Il avait abandonné son idée de rester fort devant le loup, le cœur en sang, les larmes coulaient à flot sur ses joues.

- Mais le pire dans toute cette histoire, c'est que pendant tout ce temps où je m'efforçais de te détester, je n'ai pas cessé une seule seconde…

Sa voix qui tremblait déjà beaucoup trop ce brisa, c'était trop pour lui. Depuis le décès de sa mère, il n'accordait sa confiance que très peu souvent et ouvrait son cœur encore moins facilement. Scott avait gagné sa place en tant que meilleur ami avant qu'il perde sa mère, mais surtout après. Stiles avait laissé peu à peu une place à Derek, c'était désormais un grand vide.

- …je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer !

C'était juste quelques mots chuchotés, à peine audibles, quasi imperceptibles. Les cris du cœur étant souvent silencieux et les mots étant brisés par la douleur. _Oh Derek… Tu ne m'as jamais fait plus mal que quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. _

L'adolescent s'écroula contre le torse de l'alpha et se mit à donner des coups comme si cela allait le soulager. Derek, quant à lui, reçu tous les coups sans rien dire, son cœur se sera lorsqu'il sentit les larmes mouiller son t-shirt. _Stiles… Souffres-tu parce que tu regrettes ou parce qu'il est trop tard ? Est-il vraiment trop tard ?_

Il bloqua les coups en tenant les bras de l'adolescent avec une main et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux avec l'autre, il se pencha doucement, tout doucement, sans quitter les prunelles brunes de l'adolescent. Il lâcha ses bras qui restèrent suspendu dans le vide et approcha sa main libre de la joue du jeune brun pour essuyer ses larmes.

Le temps n'était rien et les horloges semblaient s'être arrêtées, tout le reste n'était plus vraiment là non plus, ils étaient là ensemble et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Le loup et l'agneau, le sauveteur et l'animal blessé, l'animal et l'humain.

Il s'approcha encore, centimètre par centimètre. Les yeux clos, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, timides et délicates, se rencontrèrent pour la première et peut-être ultime fois.

Des cris, des larmes et quelques mots chuchotés. Voilà comment ils étaient arrivés à un baiser, qu'il soit de rencontre ou d'adieu, il était beau et sincère. il était partagé par deux personnes qui malgré tout ce qu'ils pourraient dire, s'aimaient.

- **DS** -

Lorsque leurs lèvres s'étaient quittées, la terre avait l'air de s'être remise à tourner, le sol sous leurs pieds semblait s'effondrer alors que le ciel leur tombait sur la tête. _Alors… Voilà ce que j'aurais pu vivre si je n'avais pas été idiot et borné ? En fin de compte, voilà tout ce que j'ai gagné, un simple baiser. Un adieu. _

L'alpha retira ses bras pour libérer l'adolescent de son emprise alors que Stiles se sentait tout à coup glacé loin du lycanthrope. Stiles lui offrit une réponse face à son désarroi, c'était tout et rien à la fois, c'était juste quelques mots chuchotés.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.


End file.
